


The Asset & The Russian (Or How Not to Have a Drinking Contest with an Enhanced Soldier)

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Heavy Drinking, Innuendo, Morning After, Multi, No Smut, OT3, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha tries to match Bucky drink for drink and fails. This is the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Asset & The Russian (Or How Not to Have a Drinking Contest with an Enhanced Soldier)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



> For the be_compromised 2016 Promptathon, based upon this suggestion from Meatball42: _Wake me when things start to explode._
> 
> I didn't want to go the obvious Clint route, so I hope this works. Also, I was going to apologize for turning this into an OT3, but I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be minded too much. *g*

"Nat, c'mon. Wake up."

"No." With a groan, Natasha buried her head back beneath the pillow, willing Clint to go away. "Wanna sleep. Wake me when things start to explode."

Clint tugged on an errant red curl. "No can do. Cap wants us at HQ in a half hour. And given your current state, it's gonna take at least that long to get you feeling human again."

She swatted his hand away and lifted the pillow just enough to glare balefully at him. "Please tell me there isn't really anything exploding right now."

"Besides your head? Nah. But Cap had some concerns he wanted to talk to the team about."

"Concerns?"

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm just the messenger. Buck and I were thinking we'd use it as an opportunity to see how quickly we can make Stark lose it and Cap lecture him about proper decorum."

She began to laugh but quickly stopped when her head started pounding again.

"Just how much vodka did you drink last night anyhow?"

She finally removed the pillow all together and glared at Clint. "More than I should have. Damn Barnes and his stupid super soldier metabolism. Why didn't you stop us?"

Clint just laughed. "After the sixth group shot, I was smart enough to give up."

Stretching out an arm, she searched the side of the bed where Barnes usually slept. "Where is James anyhow?" 

"Whistling away in the kitchen, making pancakes for all of us."

Her face turned a peculiar shade of green and he took pity on her, rubbing her back gently. "Bathroom or coffee first?"

She thought about it a moment. "Coffee."

"Yo, Barnes!"

"Too loud," she grumbled, reluctantly getting up from the bed and groping for some clothes. 

"If I'm too loud, you're gonna love how perky Bucky is this morning."

She turned on him. "I hate you both."

He offered her his most winning grin. "And by hate you really mean love, right? 

"By hate I mean hate," she corrected, finding a worn tshirt and tugging it on.

"Ah, Doll… I told you that you shouldn't've tried to drink me under the table," Bucky chuckled as he came into the bedroom, a steaming mug in his hand. "Here."

"None for me?" Clint complained, eyeing the mug longingly.

Bucky shook his head. "Get your own, punk. Natalia needs it more."

She looked at the mug suspiciously. 

"Clint made it. No sludge today," he assured her. "And I made sure he didn't drink from the pot."

Mollified, she took a hesitant sip, and was glad to feel the queasy feeling subside as the caffeinated liquid hit her system. She glanced at the two men before her.

"Out, both of you. I'm going to go brush my teeth and then take a quick shower."

"Are you sure we can't help you with that?" Bucky said with a leer.

She flipped him the finger.

Bucky laughed then looked over at Clint. "I'm feeling randy and since Natalia's turned me down... You up for some while we wait for her?"

Clint shrugged and reached for the button on his fly. "Why not? We've got some time to kill."

"I sleeping with two frat boys," Nat grumbled, as she headed for the bathroom

"Hey, remember that you're just as bad, what with drinking all that vodka last night," Clint called after her. 

She groaned as she flicked on the hot water. She didn't think she'd be fast forgetting.


End file.
